Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of heating but not combustion technologies, and in particular, a filter-type distillation suction apparatus, and more particularly, a tobacco baking device.
Related Art
Compared with smoking cigarettes directly, the tobacco baking device is more healthy as smoking of baked tobacco with precise temperature controlled during baking which can also cut down the probability of producing harmful staff by tobacco, so people are more and more fond of tobacco baking devices.
However, as for current tobacco baking devices which bake the tobacco to produce vapor for smoking directly or filtered via a simply filter screen before smoking, the unhealthy substances such as dust of tobacco are also easily smoked; Moreover, it's easy to occur air leakage due to the air tightness of current tobacco baking devices is not good, and the devices have the feature of disposable, once the baking chamber damaged, it has to discard the whole device, can't just replace the chamber.